Shocking Descoveries
by Just Niamhy
Summary: Alexandra discovers she is a mutant. But will she learn to control its many possibilities before someones uses them against her? HI SHAUNA!:]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X Men or any of that stuff. It all belongs to those great minds at Marvel and or the people who worked on the films. The only person I do own is Alexandra so hands off!

She rushed after her sister, black converse smacking the ground hard with every step.

"Wait!" She grabbed her shoulder and forced her sister to turn around. "Evana? What are you doing? How can you think I can do this alone? Please stay!" She gave her a pleading look still holding on to her shoulder. Alexandra could only see her sister through one eye clearly. Her black side fringe was covering her left eye and her own vanity wouldn't let her move it from its place. Even so Alexandra could tell her sister still knew how serious she was.

"I'm sorry Ally! But I can't say somewhere I don't want to be!" She pushed her sister's hand off her shoulder. "I'm sick of this! I'm not your mother take care of yourself! I'm outta here! Bye". And with that she flounced off down the road suitcase in hand. Ally watched her sister walk away and realized she felt no sadness, no pain, and no grief. Only anger. "I HATE YOU!"

Ally felt her body pulsing with anger. Her body was shaking and her brain was buzzing. "I HATE YOU!" She pointed at her sister and blue sparks shot from her hand flew into her sister back. It looked like a long line of electricity was connecting them. Evana dropped her suitcase as she was electrocuted. Her body was shaking but she was in such pain she couldn't muster a scream. Ally watched having no clue what she was doing. She could feel the power running through. What was happening was so extraordinary yet it felt so natural. Ally finally brought her hand back to her side breaking the electrical chain between them. Ally looked at her hands in shock and saw tint blue spark running along her finger, flickering. She then ran to her sister. Evana was on the ground twitching. Ally searched for a pulse but there was none.

She stood up and looked at the dead body of her big sister.

"What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X Men or any of that stuff. It all belongs to those great minds at Marvel and or the people who worked on the films. The only person I do own is Alexandra so hands off!

She ran.

She saw her dead sister then she ran. Ally ran as fast as her feet would take her. Her breathing was heavy and she had a very painful stitch in her side. She didn't care about that. All she wanted was this horrible buzzing sensation running through her body to go away. She had been feeling it ever since she killed her sister. The buzzing eventually became too much and Ally had to stop.

Ally bent down her hands on her side. "Oh God!" She got her breath back and looked around she was in a park. She saw a bench and sat down. Ally looked at her hands. Blue sparks still circling them, sparking and flickering. "What is happening to me?"

Ally put her head in her sparkling hands and began to cry. She looked up to the sky and screamed "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?"

"You're a mutant Alexandra" Ally looked forward and saw a dark woman with short white hair and a man in a wheelchair. A mutant? she thought oh great I kill my sister and now crazy people are following me "Listen I don't know who you are and I don't have any money so please just leave me alone okay!" She closed her eyes and held her face into her knees. Ally felt a hand stroking her head. "I know this is hard for you but we can help". The voice was comforting and had a slight accent. Ally's comfort was now replaced with rage. She stood up off the bench and looked at the two.

"Help me? You want to help me? Then bring her back! Bring my sister back! I need her I can't live without her. For my whole life she was there! So unless you have the power to bring the dead back to life I suggest you back off!" Ally stared at the man in the wheelchair. He looked so calm, so wise as if he had seen everything and nothing shocked him anymore. "She was leaving you" Ally looked at him. "What?" The man came closer. "Your sister, she was leaving you" Ally was consumed with rage yet again. "Shut up! How dare you! You don't know! You don't know anything!" Her hands began to spark violently. She tried to calm herself. "Alexandra I know how you feel. You're confused about what is happening but I can help you. My name is Charles Xavier and this" He gestured to the woman "Is Ororoe Monroe or Storm" Storm walked to Ally. "We work at a school for children just like you. We want to help you, But first you must allow yourself to be helped" She held her hand out to Ally.

Ally looked at Storm and then to Charles Xavier.

She took Storms hand. "I can leave if I want to right? If I don't like it?

Storm smiled "Of course its not prison" Ally chuckled and wiped away a tear that was on her cheek "Okay lets go


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm in a jet!" It had been about two hours since Ally had agreed to go to the school with Xavier and Storm, but she was beginning to wonder what she had got herself into.

"This morning I was Ally regular girl, living a somewhat regular life and now BANG! I'm a mutant……well I wouldn't say bang it was more of a SHOCK really"

Ally had been alone with her thoughts for most of the ride and well she was starting to go a little crazy.

"I wonder what the bald ones thinking?"

"Well Alexandra I was wondering if you had recovered from the seatbelt incident"

Xavier turned around to look at Ally and smirked at the look on her face.

The incident that Xavier was referring to was when Ally tried to put her seatbelt on. The minute she touched the metal part of the belt a spark shot off her hand and bounced off the belt hitting Ally and throwing her into the side of the jet.

Ally scowled and felt the bump on her head. She suddenly realized something

"Hey! How did you know I was wondering what you were thinking?"

"Well Alexandra I'm a mind reader"

Ally just gawped at him. "Come again?"

"I'm a mind reader."

"A mind reader? Well…….this day just keeps getting weirder by the minute now doesn't it?" Ally rubbed her head and sighed dramatically

Storm giggled.

Xavier turned and Ally went back to her thoughts. She wondered what the school was like. Was it strict and full discipline? Or was it more laid back and freelance?

What do you teach at a mutant school anyway? How not to kill yourself with seatbelts?

Ally tried to think of what the other students would be like but she couldn't concentrate. The horrible buzzing feeling was back. She tried to ignore it and shrug it off but she couldn't. It was all she could hear in her ears. It was if a millions bee's were buzzing around her head. Her vision was blurry and her head was pounding. The pain from her head started to spread throughout her entire body. The pain was unbelievable like a thousand fiery daggers stabbing every inch of her body. She knew she was screaming but she couldn't hear it. The buzzing was getting louder and louder. He wished she would just pass out that would make it stop but no, it went on and on. She felt hands pick her up and lift her up and carry her some where.

Ally felt and hand on her forehead and sweet relief. The buzzing died down and she opened her eyes. She was lying on a table. She saw Storm and some other man.

He looked very tough and manly.

"Well" Ally croaked.

"This has been one hell of a day" Then she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ally awoke but didn't open her eyes. Her head was pounding and her back was sore. She was lying on something hard and uncomfortable and very cold.

"Urgh what happened?" she thought. She then remembered what had happened on the jet.

"Oh God"

Ally heard the door open and two people walked in. The first person to speak was Storm. Ally recognized her voice.

"She's still asleep, I'm worried it's been a week and still no sign of consciousness"

Storm walked over and stroked Ally's hair.

"So has the Professor got any idea what happened to the girl"

Ally didn't recognize this voice. It was a man's voice. It was gruff and slightly angry.

"No, not for sure anyway, he thinks that maybe it has something to do with her powers"

"What? You mean she's electrocuting herself?"

"Possibly" Storm stopped stroking Ally's hair and walked over to the other man.

"Or it could just be her powers are to strong, that there overwhelming her, the Professor wants to do some tests when she wakes up"

"Tests!" Ally thought. "I do not like the sound of that!"

Ally heard Storm walk away. But the man didn't go anywhere.

He chuckled. "Hey kid?" He was half whispering.

"I know you're awake"

Ally's tensed up.

"Listen I'm not gonna give you a speech, but your gonna have to get up sooner or later"

And with that he walked off.

Ally sat up and opened her eyes. She looked around the room. It looked like a hospital room but everything was metallic.

Ally felt something tugging on the side of her head. She touched her head and realized it was a sensor. It was hooked up to a monitor beside her bed.

Ally ripped off the sensor.

"Ouch that hurt"

She jumped off the bed and walked around the room.

"What kinda whacked out school is this?"

Ally walked past a mirror and took a quick glance at herself

"Holy shit! What have they done to me?"

Ally stared terrified at her once beautiful long midnight black hair.

It was now bright bubble gum blue and in a really short pixie cut.

She walked up close to the mirror. She inspected her body.

Still the same height which was kind of short. She was still kind of big and broad.

But not fat and not skinny.

Her fingers were the same short and stubby with fingernails bitten down to the wick.

"Same nose, same lips, same cheeks, same ey….NO! NOT SAME EYES!"

Her eyes were purple with a blue pupil same as her new hair.

"What happened to my brown eyes?"

She put her hands on her cheeks

"This cannot be happening" She said to herself.

"That it I'm outta here!'

She ran out the room into a hallway. It was just like the room all chrome and metal

She saw an elevator door and pressed the button and to door open.

It lifted her up and she got out into another hallway.

This one was different, it reminded Ally of a library.

A bell rang on every door opened and loads of kids started spilling out of the rooms into the hall. They were all laughing and joking not even giving Ally and her freaky new appearance a second glance.

"Good it will be easy to slip away"

Ally started to walk quickly up the hallway.

She looked behind her to make sure no one was following

Bang!

"Hey watch where your going!"

"Oh I'm sorry I was just…."

Ally looked at who she had bashed into

It was a boy holding a Zippo lighter.


	5. A Message From Just Niamhy

Dear Readers

Sorry it has been soooooooooooo long since my last update but my computer broke and all the chapters are on it. So I'm sorry to say no updates until it's fixed. I'm really sorry but please be patient and I promise the minute it's fixed I'll update with two chapters!

Again sorry!

Just Niamhy xx


End file.
